Give Me Up The Truth
Give Me Up The Truth is the sixteenth episode of Season Six and the 105th episode overall. Synopsis Cheryl is asked to narc and Jethro’s game plan faces some opposition. But one way or another, the truth will out. Plot Grandpa pulls off a heist for Jethro. Grandpa is pleased that Jethro has finally got the family back in business – though Ngaire notes that Grandpa is still not back in his rightful place at home... Van will soon have twenty grand he needs for Elena, a gift from Jethro! Both Judd and Loretta are alarmed to find that all Van had to do for this was sign a piece of paper. Pascalle is going through her testimony with Bailey but is now blaming herself for Gerard’s actions. Bailey is alarmed. Cheryl is worried when her cell gets searched and she’s called to see Andrea – with Draska. Andrea is aware that inmates are using drugs: Cheryl and Draska are her prime suspects. They aren’t about to say anything but Cheryl is alarmed when Draska is left alone with Andrea. Cheryl is prepared to tough it out, but Bailey is worried. Jethro promises to deal with both Cheryl and Pascalle. Cheryl now finds that there is a bunk in her cell. Draska denies being a narc but because she said nothing: she now has to share with Cheryl. Cheryl complains and makes it clear that she has nothing to say, but Andrea makes it clear that the punishment will continue. Cheryl is aware that this is Andrea’s not-so-cunning plan to get her or Draska to crack and inform on the other. Draska is pissed off and they have the first point of agreement ever: they both hate Andrea. They both enjoy annoying her and when Draska has a final stash of hash, Cheryl thinks of a fun way to dispose of it – bake it into a batch of brownie. Jethro is angry at being hassled by Loretta and Judd over the document Van signed. A loan document with onerous terms. Loretta is also piqued that the finance company has a similar name to the company that owns the brothel building. Jethro is not prepared to answer questions and deals to Cheryl – who’s impressed that he’s such a caring son. Loretta has twigged that Jethro is systematically buying the family’s loyalty and demands that Judd assist to dig the dirt. Jethro soothes Pascalle and offers support and a holiday and reminds her that this is all for Mum. He also gives the money to Van. Loretta has more clues about what Jethro is up to and starts to investigate his financial backer, as Judd furthers his enquiries at Booty Call. This confirms that Jethro is a loan shark, who takes people’s assets and businesses. Van is thrown but Grandpa is furious, especially when he finds that Jethro’s partner is none other than Tony Wu. Grandpa castigates Jethro but he defends that this is the new face of crime and it’s not even illegal. Judd tells Van to return the money and makes an offer with no strings as Jethro takes revenge on Loretta by upping the brothel rent. But now Pascalle arrives upset. After another round of working on her testimony with Bailey and being guilted about Cheryl, Pascalle can’t take anymore. Loretta sees that Pascalle is a woman on the verge and takes her concerns to Judd. He decides it’s time to man up, but he needs Pascalle’s consent for what he is about to do. Cheryl is stoned with Draska and they are almost getting on when Loretta rings with news about Jethro. Van returns the money as Loretta calls to warn Jethro about the wrath of Cheryl. Jethro visits his mother expecting recrimination – instead she wants to know if he knew. He is confused, but she then reveals that Judd has come to see her and is in love with someone else – Pascalle. Jethro is almost delighted at the news, which will reverse his fortunes. And he is now sure Grandpa he will be going home. And now the lovers are parted – as Judd feels he has to leave West House. The shit is only just beginning to hit the fan... Category:Season Six Category:Episodes